


dear hwang hyunjin

by straychoice



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, like really, seungmin has a big fat crush on hyunjin, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straychoice/pseuds/straychoice
Summary: “and there it was again, that same feeling that seungmin knew too well. his gaze trained on the one person who could leave him in such awe and admiration without saying a word and blushing with just a glance in his direction.seungmin was well aware of his feelings for hwang hyunjin.”—in which kim seungmin crushes hard on hwang hyunjin.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

and there it was again, that same feeling that seungmin knew too well. his gaze trained on the one person who could leave him in such awe and admiration without saying a word and blushing with just a glance in his direction.

seungmin was well aware of his feelings for hwang hyunjin. 

the boy did it again, taking seungmin's breath away as their eyes met for a second, the small action enough to leave the younger stunned and with red cheeks, causing him to lower his head onto the table and close his eyes. 

perhaps hwang hyunjin was perfection. 

hyunjin was perfection and seungmin was far from it. the younger was just an average boy with average looks and average grades- he was just average. and compared to hyunjin? below average. seungmin was just a drop of water in a sea of faces. 

and that's all he'd ever be.


	2. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first two chapters are kinda eh bc i wrote these back in 2018 ://

seungmin knew he shouldn't be thinking this but–han jisung could go and choke and he'd be a happy boy.

well he was grateful in some way, he was able to be in the presence of hwang hyunjin for a whole hour, but then again he was sure that jisung did this on purpose, leaving the two together.

"hyunjin wanted to go through some stuff so I thought you could help him while I go get my work checked." jisung had that smile on his face that he usually had when he knew he was annoying seungmin or had another stupid plan of his– and it just so happened to be both this time.

poor hyunjin sat through seungmin running out on him and managed to hear the aftermath of seungmin shoving jisung on the floor which included the apparently ‘injured’ jisung threatening, “i’m telling minho.”

which was returned with a just as loud, "he doesn't give a shit!" from seungmin.

and poor hyunjin just sat there waiting.

he blinked a few times as seungmin walked through the door with a huff, sitting down in front of the piano. "uh, it's okay if you don't want to do it, I probably should've asked before but if you don't want to I can wait for a teacher or something?" hyunjin suggested hesitantly.

at that, seungmin's head shot up, "it's okay I'll help you." he replied, inwardly cringing at how it came out. but it was probably worth it because the smile hyunjin gave him was enough to make him blush once again, suppressing any other potential reaction.

within the hour they had worked out some potential harmonies, chords and how to play them to make it sound as though the accompaniment was nearly completed.

during the process seungmin also found out that hyunjin playing the piano may or may not be something he would look forward to more often.

well if anything like this happened again. but seungmin doubted it. it didn't seem very likely that hyunjin would voluntarily come and join seungmin during lunch.

because of how hyunjin was way up there and seungmin was way down there. but he was working on it.

...hopefully.

maybe.

and like that the boy completely lost his train of thought. not really something foreign to the boy. it actually happened a lot to him, he'd sit in class, hyunjin would walk through and smile at him and he'd be speechless.

hyunjin had power. it didn't help that seungmin was practically on his knees for him already. not to be one of those people or anything, but seungmin was head over heels for the older boy.

and he couldn't do anything about it.


	3. two.

all he had to do was speak up and maybe he'd be out of this situation.

he would only have to confess and he wouldn't still have this stupid, one sided infatuation with hyunjin. it wouldn't just be hwang hyunjin and 'that boy', it would be hwang hyunjin and kim seungmin. it sounded pretty nice if he said so himself.

but that wouldn't happen. hwang hyunjin was hwang hyunjin. and kim seungmin? you mean 'that boy'?

pretty lame if you ask him. just sitting in his seat, not being able to pay attention because hwang fucking hyunjin was smiling at him and seungmin thought his heart was about to burst right then and there.

from where he was sitting, thankfully seungmin could work out, 'music after school?' and not be distracted by hyunjin's lips and make a fool out of himself.

seungmin nodded, his brain managing to cooperate with him, mouthing back, 'I'll tell jisung' to the boy who was so focused on seungmin's lips that it made him blush.

seungmin? whipped? of course.

he knew it but being around hyunjin himself alone in the big music room made him _really know._

it was all too much for seungmin to handle. the way hyunjin would nod along to what seungmin was teaching him, insisting to have a go himself to try it-only to mess up, pouting as he let out a groan. the way he would beam, his smile reaching his eyes as he'd play the notes correctly. the way he'd look so intently at seungmin when he'd hear the boy sing.

way too much for seungmin to handle.

and obviously they'd be alone, since knowing jisung and minho, they'd either be making out in one of the practice rooms or working on a composition. seungmin really hoped it was the second one.

despite being flustered and shy around hyunjin, seungmin was glad that he was able to hold a conversation with the older, unlike jisung, who would avoid minho like he was a disease, until one day like the idiots they are, both of them for locked inside of a changing room together.

"oh yeah, seungmin, are you busy tomorrow? minho and jisung are on a date but I needed to go and buy some stuff, so I was thinking if you could help-I mean you don't have to! it's just that jisung said you were good with this stuff but I don't wanna bother-"

"yeah, I'll come, I'm not busy so don't worry." seungmin cut off the older boy's babbling. "wow, I never thought I'd hear _the_ hwang hyunjin ramble like a little baby." he smiled, leaving the boy speechless.

and seungmin had to admit, he was proud when he saw the boy blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay now i’m finally done with the prewritten chapters from 2018!
> 
> also i’m never gonna shut up about inception and HOW GOOD IT WAS,,,like ateez did THAT
> 
> but feel free to leave constructive criticism and comments!!


	4. three.

obviously, seungmin was panicking. he had told himself countless of times that it wasn't even a date–he was just accompanying hyunjin to get whatever he needed to get, maybe even be his bag holder. and if he could swallow down his massive crush on hyunjin, then it was just two friends going to the mall.

there was no need for him to act like the same girls that he would shout at through the screen in those cheesy romance movies that he would watch once in a blue moon (and sometimes, just _sometimes_ , cry over).

he had this all under control.

"hey i'm so sorry i'm late the bus was taking so long–" hyunjin began, meeting seungmin under the shelter he had found from the pouring rain.

and seungmin's composure began crumbling immediately. it was a house of cards, only needing one small nudge to fall apart. because hyunjin's eyes were like pools of honey, like the sweetest chocolate, like the waterlogged earth after a downpour of rain–and they were gazing right at him.

"–seungmin?" a hand was tapping his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. his senses had returned back to normal, with the volume of the rain back to it's loudest as it crashed against the ground, and the cold air seeping into his skin despite there being no forecast of weather like this.

"huh? i'm so sorry hyunjin, were you saying something?" seungmin asked, voice thankfully steady as he was met with a warm smile.

"you know what, i'll let you off this time because we should really get going, but next time you won't be so lucky." hyunjin warned, nothing short of dramatic as he glared playfully at the younger.

seungmin followed hyunjin's lead, trying not to seem like a lost puppy. and it turned out that he _didn't_ end up being hyunjin's bag holder. because the older boy was talking to him like he mattered, joking around with him as if he wanted to see seungmin smile–and held his own bags of course, despite the multiple offers.

"sorry i've been dragging you around the whole day, so i got you this!" hyunjin said, voice transitioning from apologetic to an almost childlike and innocent tone.

the carton of strawberry milk ended up clutched in the younger's hand. "you really didn't have to! i came because i wanted to, hyunjin."

no reply came as hyunjin took the box back. at first, seungmin couldn't help but panic at the action. had he said something wrong? but all worries were thrown away as he watched delicate fingers unwrap the straw, poking it in and holding it up towards his own face.

"drink it, and don't try and say you don't like these because this is all i've seen you drink in the cafeteria."

"you didn't tell me you were always looking at me, hyunjin, you sound like a stalker." he didn't even know he had it in himself to tease hyunjin like that. but it was worth it seeing the older smile.

"i mean, you're too cute to look away. but now i don't have to hide it because you caught me, do i?"

seungmin swore he was the colour as the strawberries this milk was made from. because hwang hyunjin had just called him cute. the younger's brain completely short circuited, leaving him unable to speak. and it seemed that it only provided something for the other to tease him for, with an obnoxious smile as a clear indicator.

"did i perhaps leave you speechless? flabbergasted? dumbstruck? let me think of more–"

"get your head out your ass and lets go." seungmin grumbled, still flustered, picking up one of hyunjin's bags, and tossing the carton away before setting off.

the younger heard the footsteps behind him quicken before the older met his pace, "you're so cute seungmin, its kinda hard not to tease you." he justified.

"shut it, hwang." the teen retorted, his attempt at an assertive tone failing due to the rose coloured hue that had dusted over his cheeks.

"whatever you say, kim!" hyunjin chirped, lips curling into an amused smile that only brightened when seungmin huffed in defeat.

the two of them stopped abruptly at the exit, eyes wide as they watched the raindrops pelt down faster than before.

"so...you didn't happen to bring an umbrella with you, did you?" hyunjin asked, eyes not leaving the downpour in front of him.

"it wasn't raining when i left." seungmin replied, in the same position.

"well it's raining pretty hard, and you need to get home right?"

"mom texted me like half an hour ago, so she's gonna be a little mad." the younger said, scrunching his nose at the thought if his mother nagging at him for not replying. it wasn't his fault that his mind was filled with hyunjin.

"i say," hyunjin began, pausing as he took his hoodie off, leaving him in a t-shirt, "we can get to the bus stop in about 20 seconds." he finished proudly.

seungmin couldn't help but look at him like he was crazy. "firstly, its freezing out there, and secondly, it takes two minutes to get there?"

the older remained silent as he took the bag from the still confused boy, and began pushing the hoodie in his direction. "wear this and just trust the process seungmin."

he did as he was told, seeing as all his words of protest were ignored, waiting expectantly for an explanation of what this so called 'process' was. but it never came. because instead, hyunjin was holding his hand in his own, with a grin full of mischief. seungmin couldn't even dwell on it further because the older was speaking to him again

"you ready, seungmin?"

"for what–"

"lets get you home!" the tug on his hand as hyunjin broke off into a sprint forced him to move, trying his best to keep up with the older. the raindrops were coming down heavy against their backs, soaking their hair and seeping into their clothes. the two boys kept running, with hyunjin's hand like a vice, not letting him go until they were finally free from the water crashing down.

doubled over as they caught their breath, their gazes met. hyunjin's eyes sparkled like the sun, bright enough to clear the rain, as he cracked into a contagious, melodic laugh that had seungmin doing the same.

"i can't believe you did that, hwang," he smiled, still in disbelief. after all, this boy had taken off his hoodie for him, sacrificing his warmth and ran in the pouring rain just so he could get home.

before he could voice the concern that was bubbling up inside of him, he was cut off. "i told you to trust the process, kim–oh is this your bus?" hyunjin asked, interrupting himself as he pointed to the one that had stopped in front of them, a crowd already forming in a rush to get home.

seungmin nodded, a part of him wishing that it hadn't come so soon. he found it funny that just hours before, he was considering cancelling today's plan due to the bundle of nerves in his stomach. but now? he didn't want to go home.

"thanks for coming today seungmin, i know i had a lot of fun," hyunjin said, "the bus is gonna leave soon, so text me when you get home okay?"

and the boy nodded, "get home safely! i'll see you on monday." he replied with a smile, tapping into the bus. the doors closed behind him just as he made it to his seat, sparing a glance at hyunjin through the window.

but the engine whirred, and hyunjin's figure was hidden by the rain on the window as they moved forwards towards his home. and with a fond smile, seungmin rested his head against the glass, pulling up the hoodie that smelt like hwang hyunjin.


	5. four.

hyunjin's immune system wasn't as strong as he made it out to be.

because as soon as hyunjin walked into their maths class before lunch on the morning after, seungmin knew immediately. _if_ hyunjin's reddened nose and slightly flushed cheeks were anything to go by.

"hey seungmin! didn't you hear me when i told you to text me?" hyunjin whined the moment he slumped into the seat besides the boy, evidently not working like he pretended he would. seungmin knew he wasn't going to get any work done now. he was already caught up in his thoughts before, and hyunjin wasn't helping at all.

"and didn't you hear me when i said not to take off your hoodie? now you're sick because you thought you were immune or something." seungmin scolded, fixing the wild strands that had clearly been left untamed that morning.

he didn't know when he had gotten so bold with his actions. just a few days ago he wasn't even able to maintain eye contact with hyunjin. maybe it was the constant reminders to himself that hyunjin saw a friend in him _not_ a potential boyfriend.

and so he settled. and a friend was what he would be.

"you're worse than my mom, seungmin," the boy sniffled, "but it was worth it wasn't it? because you didn't get sick _and_ we had fun!" he beamed with a childlike glint in his eyes. the consequences didn't seem to matter too much, it was clear that he was carefree with no regrets. it made seungmin smile–he was kinda like a studio ghibli character, he thought to himself, romanticising every moment like it was a movie. he was a breath of fresh air in seungmin’s repetitive life.

"don't get sick for me next time okay?" he replied instead of blurting out his thoughts, reaching into his bag to place the neatly folded hoodie onto the boy's lap, "but thanks hyunjin, i'll make it up to you."

"hyunjin! stop distracting seungmin and get back to your seat." the teacher called, preventing him from replying back to the younger.

"don't miss me too much, kim!" he said with that stupid teasing grin that never failed to make the boy flustered. because seungmin _did_ miss hyunjin already. the space next to him was empty, forcing him to work quietly until the end of the lesson while hyunjin chattered away to his partner.

maybe it was the fact that he actually worked through all of the questions, or maybe it was because he _might've_ been anticipating break to be with hyunjin again–but whatever it was, he was glad that the hour had passed by relatively quickly.

and so when the time came, he placed his equipment away haphazardly before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the room, looking for a familiar head of black hair.

seungmin didn't know why he sighed when he saw hyunjin being swept away by the crowd, smiling at someone else. sure they had talked a few times and hung out outside of school a monumental total of _once_ , but now he was acting like hyunjin needed to devote his time to him? _thats fucking weird_ , he thought.

and so he continued walking as he normally would to jisung and minho, ready to be bombarded with questions about what had happened over the weekend. he internally groaned; they could be just like little kids that were curious about everything.

on second thought, maybe he should avoid them–

"what's got you thinking like that, seungmin?"

an involuntary jolt ran through his body at the sudden noise, flinching back into hyunjin himself. the last time he checked, the older was ahead of him, so hyunjin must've been really fucking fast in coming back, or he was really not paying attention–it didn't really matter.

"shut it hwang, you scared me." he grumbled.

"that's why i did it, seungmin, and it was totally worth it." he teased further, clearly amused by the frown on said boy's face.

instead of replying, seungmin began walking, setting a fast pace towards his friends, not waiting for the older boy to catch up. it's what he deserved for teasing him. and besides, a little jog never hurt anybody, right?

"hey! where are we even going?" hyunjin whined as he caught up. his lips were jutted out into a pout, waiting for a response. he was too cute to handle and seungmin was worried that if he looked, then he wouldn't stop.

but he had no choice when a firm hand was placed on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks and forcing him to face hyunjin. "you're not mad at me right? i shouldn't have scared you like that–wait! oh my god i'm making you uncomfortable isn't it? i didn't even ask if i could come with you–"

before the rambling could continue any longer, seungmin placed his own hands on hyunjin's shoulders, giving him what he hoped would come across as a reassuring smile. "firstly, it was a harmless joke, and secondly, who said that i didn't wanna spend more time with you, jinnie?"

it was only when he noticed the faint blush on hyunjin's cheeks that he realised what he had just said.

fuck him and his big mouth, blurting everything out. now hyunjin probably thought he was an overly obsessed weirdo. it felt like it was mandatory now for him to embarrass himself in front of hyunjin every time they talked.

"glad you feel the same way, kim."

what?

fingers folded over his, pulling him forwards to trail after hyunjin with flushed cheeks and a bustling mind. "since you took too long to tell me where you were going, you're gonna come with me instead."

seungmin's heart was knocking at his ribs, stomach feeling like an enclosure of butterflies. their hands were still locked together and seungmin found himself addicted to the warmth hyunjin gave him in the transitioning, colder weather–fuck were his hands sweaty? they must've been because of how nervous he was and now hyunjin would find him gross. he was probably only holding his hand because he wanted to make sure seungmin didn't stop anywhere and slow him down.

contrary to his worries, hyunjin cupped both seungmin's hands with his own as they waited in line at the cafeteria. "your hands are freezing! you're sure that you aren't the sick one right?" genuine concerned bloomed over the taller's pretty features. he was so pretty. and he was kind too. it was almost unfair how perfect he was. if hyunjin wasn't as humble and genuine as he was, seungmin was sure that he would've hated him.

"definitely sure. and whatever you're getting i'm paying for okay? for giving me your hoodie when it was raining." he didn't leave any room for argument as he did as he promised, sipping on his strawberry milk as hyunjin frowned, taking a bite of the sad looking pizza slice. "you know, you really didn't have to–"

"and you didn't have to take your hoodie off and get sick. but here we are." seungmin interrupted before the other could feel anymore guilt. and it was enough to shut him up, slumping against the wall in defeat as they sat down.

for a popular boy, hyunjin didn't always have people swarming around him like he thought. maybe it was just reserved for those cliche movies? it must be tiring to keep up with constant conversations that only remained superficial. which is why hyunjin seemed to be at peace with the comfortable blanket of silence draped over them–

maybe hyunjin needed an _actual_ blanket.

seungmin felt like an asshole for not noticing hyunjin shivering before. and so he closed the distance between them and placing his blazer over the boy. the hoodie evidently wasn't enough to keep him warm, and so he let hyunjin lean into him, letting gather some warmth from his body.

and eventually the shivering came to a gradual stop. looking down, the older was breathing shallowly, eyes closed as he had seemed to have fallen asleep. it just proved how ill he was.

however the peaceful environment flipped as two became four.

"so you and hyunjin, huh?" jisung teased as he looked at the two. to put it simply, jisung was an idiot. so seungmin was thankful that he even had the decency to whisper.

"someone's making progress!" minho added, eyes glinting as they darted down to hyunjin's sleeping figure, and back up to seungmin's flustered face.

maybe if he ignored them for long enough, then they would fade out by themselves. that sounded like a good idea. and so he mentally prepared himself as he leaned back, ready to ignore them–

"if you ignore us i'm gonna start yelling. and you _know_ i will." jisung threatened. minho sat there, making no attempt to diffuse the situation whatsoever, instead having the audacity to look amused. this must’ve been quality content to him.

"all we did was get food okay! now let him sleep, he's sick." seungmin caved in, whispering bordering on yelling. it seemed to be good enough for them as they nodded, changing the topic almost seamlessly to something completely unrelated. what were they even talking about?

minho noticed the confusion, smirking as he prompted seungmin to look at hyunjin. fuck, he didn't even notice the boy raise his head from his shoulder. had he heard anything?

his brain short circuited as hyunjin mumbled a sleepy hello to the ones that joined them before placing his head down into seungmin's lap, drifting off into sleep almost immediately.

with widened eyes and flushed cheeks, seungmin panicked, looking at the others for guidance.

’ _whipped’_ jisung mouthed with a knowing smile on his face before tugging minho up with him and leaving with a wave that seungmin knew was meant to tease him.

but looking down at the perfect boy sleeping on his lap, seungmin knew there was no way he could deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like it! and any feedback is welcome


End file.
